creando un futuro
by tsubasasky
Summary: después de sobrevivir a la masacre el neo vongola primo se le presenta la oportunidad de que esa tragedia no vuelva a ocurrir un enemigo desconocido,1 gen x fem10 , advertencia lenguaje no aptos para todos(Hayato) y mis errores autográficos


Bueno es mi primer fic casi que no sean malos conmigo

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de KHR esos son los derechos de Akira A.

Hay varias cosas en este fic:

1° gen x fem10° ( incluye a femDino y a femEmma)

También traeré a femspanner x shoichi

femVaria en forma de niños(no todos)

Etc. (todo se aclarara conforme avance la historia)

…

tsuna POV

No…NO! Se suponía que debería ser como un día normal un día en donde todos estábamos tranquilos en Italia ,pero porque tuvo que suceder esto .una familia enemiga de vongola aniquilo a todos y cada uno de nosotros y nuestros aliados Chiavanllone , shimon hasta Varia no pudo soportar la cantidad de enemigos y de alguna aniquilaron a los arcobalenos

Mire lo que antes era una hermosa mansión llena de amigos, personas de buen corazón y buenos recueros ahora hechas cenizas.

No podía creerlo sus guardianes sacrificaron sus vidas para protegerle…..me sentía solo.

Simplemente no creía lo que estaba delante de sus ojos poco a poco yo también fui cayendo al sueño o la muerte probablemente la segunda opción era lo que me iba a suceder.

Que irónico morir de una forma tan miserable y ni siquiera saber el nombre de la mafia que nos destruyó.

Narrador POV

Maldición donde están- dijeron varias figuras vendadas (obvio que era el vindence (adoro al vindence XD))

Tranquilos estoy seguro que al menos los guardianes o el jefe sobrevivió a la masacre- dijo una cierta figura misteriosa con sombrero y una máscara de hierro (no puede ser más obvio que cheeckface)

Cállate que gracias a tu gran sentido del espacio y tiempo nunca tuviste la mínima y remota idea que alguien de otra dimensión pudiera robar los malditos contenedores de las llamas y a atacar a toda la mafia sherlock – dijo Smorgia

B-Ber..muda-dijo en voz baja una voz débil pero firme inmediatamente los vindence y cheeckface acudieron donde yacía el destrozado, masacrado, herido, mutilado, etc. neo vongola primo.

Wao si que te dieron una paliza vongola- dijo janger

Ja- ja muy divertí-do pero si vienen a restregarme… cogh(vomito de sangre) ... a la cara lo que no pude hacer váyanse al infierno cogh… cogh menos quiero morir sabiendo que ellos me estarán esperando- dijo tsuna

Pero que nos has creído seres sin corazón- dijo Smorgia junto con asentimiento de Alejandro

Pipupipipu-dijo Big Pino también reclamando

Gotita en la sien de tsuna "la verdad si"

Venimos aquí para que esta tragedia no ocurra tsunayoshi-kun- dijo bermuda

N-no ocu..rra a que cogh cogh cogh te refieres?-dijo tsuna

Te enviaremos 400 años atrás antes de que nazca vongola si quieres podrás encontrarte con vongola primo pero ten encuentra de que si lo haces puede de que cambie el curso de la historia-dijo janjer

Jaja-ja yo voy a ir ahí para cogh cogh cambiarla después d-e todo que pasara…con los demás- dijo tsuna

No te preocupes Tsunayoshi-kun hemos podido rescatar el alma de tus guardianes, los varia y los arcobalenos en cuanto a chiavanllone y shimon tan solo pudimos recatar al jefe ahh también encontramos las almas de unos mecánicos tuyos- dijo bermuda

Tomas la oportunidad de que esto no ocurra vongola- dice Alejandro

Je cogh cogh cogh eso es cogh cogh es obvio no?- dijo tsuna con determinación en sus ojos

Bien comencemos con el proceso de renacimiento- dijo janger

Ahh una ultima cosa tsunayoshi-kun- dijo Bermuda

Casi se me olvida decirte para no causar paradojas en la historia algunos de ustedes cambiaran en algunos aspectos – dijo bermuda

Cambios?- tsuna

En eso una luz brillante envolvió todo lo antes era la mansión vongola

Tsuna pov

No podía ver nada

Oir nada

Me sentía en la nada

Rodeado de una profunda oscuridad

No sé en donde me encuentro y sigo pensando cómo va salir la cosa de renacer solo espero que reborn no me de otra lección de tutor la última vez que cometí un error (mi primer error como jefe) me llevo al triangulo de las bermudas a reflexionar de mi error pensé que me iba a morir

Ja que irónico pensé que el entrenamiento de reborn me iba a matar pensar en cómo he muerto es de la forma más patética solo espero que todo el mundo es te bien

…. y ahora que lo pienso a que se refiere a cambios

Supongo q no lo sabré hasta que los vea hablando de cambios creo q también iba a cambiar pero en que sigo siendo el mismo en mente así que tiene que ser un cambio físico

Solo espero que no sean muy radicales no me imagino a gokudera-kun con pelo negro y bronceado o a lambo con pelo liso o a mukuro sin su peinado a piña(a quien llamas piña apuñala con el tridente)

No sé exactamente que pasa después por que vuelvo a ver la luz del sol y unas manos me están cargando..

Ya ha nacido - dijo una voz profunda

Es cierto- dijo otra voz femenina y cansada "probablemente ella a partir de esta vida mi nueva madre"

Como la llamamos- dijo mi madre

mmmmm…. Yo hubiera desea que fuese niño pero bueno… creo que Cielo está bien no crees?-

Cielo me gusta ese nombre bienvenida a la familia lindura- dijo mi nueva "madre"

"lo único que podía procesar era que mi nuevo "padre" dijo que quería un niño

¡EXACTAMENTE QUE CAMBIOS PASO!"


End file.
